A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master
by CreddieDude2015
Summary: Same plot,storylines,character types, with some gender changes to some of the characters.Will be a mix-up of different scenes.Hope that you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:Hi Guys! This is my second full length story. This story is the rewrite of the successful film "A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master". This film has the same characters types and same plot. Some of the characters from the film will be the same but some of them will be different genders. Such as Alice, Dan, and Debbie will be different genders. This story will be like a movie, so I want to know what do you think of the cast.**_

**Cast of "A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master"**

**Freddy Krueger**-**Robert Englund**—Child Killer of Elm Street

**Alan Johnson**-**Nathan Kress ( replicates Alice)**-The Daydreamer, the mistreated twin brother of Rick, Kristen's best "guy" friend and potential love interest of Dana. And obviously, will become "The Dream Master". Works at the local diner for a living.

**Dana Jordan**-**Miranda Cosgrove (replicates Dan)**- The hot and popular head cheerleader of Springwood High. And Potential love interest of Alan. Ex-girlfriend of Rick.

**Desmond (Dezzie) Stevens**-**James Maslow( replicates Debbie, duh!)**-The bodybuilder of the group of friends. He also works with Alan in the diner.

**Rick Johnson**-**Robbie Amell** - Alan's twin brother and ex-boyfriend of Dana. Boyfriend of Kristen Parker( Dream Warrior). Knows Karate, stubborn, but has a good heart.

**Kristen Parker**-**Jennette McCurdy**- Dream Warrior—The girlfriend of Rick and a friend of Alan's. Tries to recover of what happened at Westin Hills a year earlier.

**Sheila Kopecky**-**Daniella Monet**- The nerdy, celibate teen at Springwood High. But she's a good friend of Alan and Dezzie.

**Joey Crusel**-**Avan Jogia**-Dream Warrior- Became more talkative than what he was in Westin Hills. Still loves naked women and back on the debate team at Springwood High.

**Roland Kincaid**- **Leon Thomas lll**-Dream Warrior-The tough black guy of the Dream Warriors. Also was at Westin Hills. Back on the football team at school.

**Dennis Johnson**-**Nicholas Mele**—Father of Alan and Rick. Also a drunk.

**Elaine Parker**-**Brooke Bundy**—Mother of Kristen. She really doesn't do much here or in the movie but yell at Kristen.

_**A/N:That's all the character in the story. Comment and tell me what you think of them. I'm excited to see what you think of them and the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This scene is where Kristen is driving to Rick and Alan's house. Enjoy, will write more later.**_

KNOCK!KNOCK!, sounded the door of the Johnson residence. Mr. Dennis Johnson opens the door, it is revealed to be Kristen Parker, Rick's girlfriend, in the doorway.

"Good Morning, Mr. Johnson", greeted Kristen. He ignores her and walks away.

"That's nice". His son Alan shows up at the door and smiles at Kristen. Alan is the shy-but attractive kind of guy that is always in tacky plaid shirts, jeans and dirty Chuck Taylor's. But to some girls at school, he is very attractive if he has enough confidence in himself.

"Hey Kris..Rick'll be out in a second", said Alan in a low voice.

"You goin out dressed like that"

"What's wrong with me this time", Alan defended for himself.

"I'll just go wait in the car", said Kristen. Alan closes the front door.

There's a noise coming from the top of the house. It's Alan's twin brother Rick coming out of his room's window

"Dude, haven't you ever heard of the stairs ?", asked Alan.

"It's avoid-all-contact day" answered Rick.

He lands in front of his brother and his girlfriend and gives her a quick kiss.

Mr. Johnson suddenly reopens the front door and gives a disgusted look at Rick and Kristen's kiss.

"Waiting for a limo"

Rick grabs his father's cheeks and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm off to the club, honey", said Rick imitating Ricky Ricardo.

Mr. Johnson slams the door, embarrased. Kristen, Rick and Alan drives off to Springwood High.

Kristen, Rick, and Alan pull up in the parking lot. They step out onto the sidewalk and they stop beside their friend's car. Their friend, Dezzie Stevens, muscular, works out everyday. A tough, smart guy that came from the wrong side of the tracks, sexy, and he knows it.

"Do any of you guys have trig this semester ?", asked Dezzie.

All of them shake their heads, no.

"What happened, man ?", asked Rick.

"Had a conflict. It was either homework or Dynasty, looks like Dynasty won", Dezzie answered.

"Those soaps'll kill ya"

Suddenly, Alan's attention turns to a red Camaro that is pulling up not far from the rest of the group. The extremely sexy, Dana Jordan, head cheerleader of Springwood High, climbs out of her car.

Dezzie comes a put his arm around Alan's shoulder and eyes Dana too.

"MMMM...Dana Jordan, we are talking one major league hottie"

Suddenly Dana is in front of Alan and looks deeply into his eyes.

"You know...you are one major league hottie", said Alan sensually.

Dana laughs flirtatiously.

"Thanks Alan".

She cuts her eyes and moves closer and closer to Alan's lips.

"Alan...Alan. Earth to Alan", said Rick.

Alan suddenly snaps out of his daydream. Dana is back to where she was, walking to class with her group of friends.

"Why did you two break up anyway", Alan asks Rick

"We just weren't right for each other. It just didn't work out. Hey, you want me to give you a hook-up?",

"Ummm..no, it's alright, bro", Alan answers.

"I think I see salvation, guys", said Dezzie.

Sheila Kopecky, the nerdy girl with thick glasses on her scooter, riding to the parking lot. Dezzie runs to her and stops the smoking scooter for her.

"How can you ride this thing. No wonder you have asthma", Dezzie asks concerned.

"Dezzie, asthma is an inherited condition. Read a book sometimes and you'll know that", said Sheila

"Speaking of books, isn't trig your fav ?", asked Dezzie.

Sheila nods her head.

"Dynasty again, huh ?", Sheila asks.

Dezzie nods his head and smiles. Sheila sighs.

"Alright... your lucky you're cute", Sheila laughed.

"Thanks, I owe you one", thanked Dezzie.

He gives her a quick hug.

Suddenly a cockroach was crawling on Dezzie's arm, he makes a disgusted gasp and quickly shoves it off of his arm.

"MAN, THAT'S SICK !", Dezzie exclaimed disgusted.

"What man, scared of a little bug ?", asked Rick.

Dezzie cuts his eyes at Rick.

The group gathers their stuff and heads to class.

Kristen opens her locker and grabs a couple books out and slams it shut. As she closes her locker, it reveals the faces of the rest of the surviving Dream Warriors, Kincaid and Joey.

"Hey guys", Kristen says nervously.

"Hey Guys? That's all you have to say after last night", Kincaid asks angrily.

Kristen speaks up firmly.

"I'm telling you guys, he's coming back"

"Listen lil sis, it's time for us to start living like regular people.", said Kincaid

Joey comes in the conversation.

"Yeah, we got better things to dream about"

"I know that's right,man. Signed and sealed"

Kincaid gives Joey a high five. Rick walks up and puts his arm around Kristen

"Here comes your boyfriend, did he give you a good night sleep last night"

"We don't kiss and tell, how about you two", said Rick.

Kincaid was about to punch him but Joey saved Rick by pulling him back behind him.

"We'll talk later alright", whispered Joey.

"Bye"

Joey and Kincaid walks to class and Rick and Kristen walks the opposite way.

"Those guys are...fun", said Rick.

"You must think I'm crazy don't you ?"

"Lighten up babe, no one died"

Kristen laughs as she and Rick walks to class.

_**A/N: So what do you think guys. Please comment and tell me what scene you want me to write next. After this story I will write The Dream Child. Just tell me what you think guys.**_


End file.
